


[SC]世界尽头Side B

by whatdoyousay



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Final Fantasy VII Remake, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: 萨菲罗斯当着克劳德队友的面把克劳德带到了一个只有他们俩的异空间，他到底想干什么？
Relationships: S/C, SC - Relationship, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, 萨菲罗斯/克劳德
Kudos: 57





	[SC]世界尽头Side B

**Author's Note:**

> Re第一章SC最终战根本是好大一个肉梗  
> 萨菲罗斯/克劳德，斜线有意义，PWP

克劳德睁开眼睛，发现周围的环境和几秒钟之前完全不一样。  
周围一片空旷的黑暗，天上彩色的星云聚集，而他的朋友们都不见踪影。  
“你到底想干什么？”克劳德对在场的唯二智慧生物发问。  
“看看周围，难道你猜不出来？”  
克劳德环视一圈，身边地上一片星云聚集起来的平坦方形很可疑，它们看起来就像一张——床？克劳德的内心深处瞬间升起不祥的预感，让他有些心神不宁。  
突然，克劳德的手被握住了，他转头一看，视线刚好对上萨菲罗斯的竖瞳，他尚未来得及作出什么反应，就看到萨菲罗斯对他一笑，然后凑近他的手，用牙咬住他食指指尖的布料往上拉，缓缓脱掉了他的手套。一股电流从食指顺着神经一路传到克劳德的大脑，仿佛被细小又带毒的刺扎过一般又痒又痛的感觉从皮肤中扩散开，这让克劳德不禁一激灵，立刻甩开了萨菲罗斯的手。  
萨菲罗斯转身坐在了那张由星云组成的床上——现在克劳德可以确定那的确是床——再次抓住克劳德的手，然后克劳德被一股巨力拉扯向前一扑，以面对面的姿势坐在了萨菲罗斯的腿上，下一秒两个人的嘴唇贴在了一起，萨菲罗斯扣住克劳德的头，给了他一个热情洋溢的深吻。  
克劳德忍不住张开嘴，萨菲罗斯的舌头立马像蛇一样滑进克劳德的嘴里，缠住克劳德的舌头来回滑动，一声呻吟从克劳德的声带中溢出，他很快在萨菲罗斯的反复舔舐中败下阵来，紧绷着的腰都软了。  
他们分开以后克劳德嘴唇红肿，气喘吁吁，他伸手扶住萨菲罗斯的肩膀，“这就是你想做的？”  
“你何必明知故问呢。”萨菲罗斯把克劳德的衣服向上卷，一直卷到锁骨，低头用舌头在乳晕上打转划圈，然后吸住被刺激到挺硬的乳头，用牙齿轻咬。  
“啊嗯，所以，你大费周章，甩开我的队友，把我带到这个地方，就是为了，为了——”胸上传来的刺激感让克劳德不能完整的说出一句话。  
“干你。”萨菲罗斯放过了那个可怜的，已经变成深红色的红点，对克劳德露出一个理所当然的笑。  
克劳德的脸红了，面对如今的处境和理直气壮的萨菲罗斯他不知道该说些什么，突然，一股突如其来的冰凉和胀痛袭击了他，使他发出一声惊喘，油性润滑液顺着股沟缓缓滑落，萨菲罗斯的一根手指已经插进了克劳德的后穴，而屁股上的触感告诉克劳德，萨菲罗斯甚至没有脱下手套。  
“唔……嗯……”克劳德忍受着后穴粗暴又直接的扩张和脖子上反复的啃噬。后穴里的手指很快加到四根，而克劳德的身体其实早已习惯这种速度，胀痛感很快退去，取而代之的是一种难以形容的感受，它既不是痛苦也不是舒服，让人既想要马上停止的同时又想要更多。萨菲罗斯的手指已经进入得很深，克劳德都没发现自己内心深处的期待，再深一点，只差一点点……  
“啊！”克劳德的猛地腰向上一弹，随即被萨菲罗斯的胳膊圈住，固定在怀里。前列腺被触碰的刺激感如潮水一般扩散开来，虽然克劳德不愿意承认，但是他扭动的身体出卖了他开始享受这一事实，这甜蜜的滋味让肠壁收缩，缠住进进出出的手指想要更多。  
然后萨菲罗斯停下了动作，手指从后穴中抽出，让克劳德感到一阵空虚，他睁开了不知道什么时候闭上的眼睛，看向萨菲罗斯。他们的衣服也不知道什么时候都被脱掉了，只留下克劳德上半身的毛衣，还紧紧卡在锁骨处。  
“这次你可以掌握主动权，”萨菲罗斯松开抱住克劳的手，伸展开身体，示意克劳德主动一点，“骑上来，完全按照你自己的心意动。”  
以往一直处在被动地位的克劳德犹豫了，他不太相信这样一个一切都要掌控的男人会让他主动，这让他怀疑是不是又有什么阴谋。  
“你在犹豫什么？”萨菲罗斯笑了，“你一直想要尊重，现在我给你尊重，让我们一起。”他朝克劳德伸出手。  
有那么一瞬间，克劳德心动了，然后他回想起了过往的经历，被压住，被绑住，被吊起来，浑身大汗，筋疲力尽，声嘶力竭的可怕经历，“不。”他坚定地拒绝了萨菲罗斯。  
有那么一瞬间，萨菲罗斯露出了一个遗憾的表情，下一个瞬间，克劳德被推倒在床上，被迅速又不容拒绝的翻了一个身。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”巨大的阴茎贯穿了克劳德，尽管已经扩张过，那难以承受的尺寸依然给后穴带来沉重的负担，穴口紧绷成一个圈，再也无法多容纳下哪怕一分一毫。萨菲罗斯还没有移动，龟头就已经死死抵在了前列腺上，剧痛混合着剧烈的快感冲击着克劳德的神经，让他没有一点力气去反抗。  
萨菲罗斯抓住克劳德的腰开始抽插，巨大的力道撞得克劳德不住向前，在前列腺被反复撞击的快感下痛苦很快败退，变得不那么纯粹，剧痛渐渐转变成如同虫蚁叮咬的刺痛和麻痒，让克劳德的全身紧绷，然后刺痛也消失了，只剩下一波一波的热潮在克劳德的身体里翻滚涌动。  
克劳德感觉自己像一个溺水的人，全身浸没在快感的海洋里，一阵阵舒爽麻痒的快感像暴风中的波涛拍打着他的身体，不行，这太多了，克劳德发出细碎又模糊的呻吟，他积蓄起最后一点力气试图往前爬，远离身后予以他恐怖折磨的地狱，一步，两步，他快要成功了，然而萨菲罗斯毫不留情地抓住他的肩膀，把他的头按在柔软蓬松的星云里，向前挺身，猛地把已经拔出大半的粗壮阴茎全部插入克劳德的身体。  
“呃啊！！！”痛苦的闪电和快感的暴风联合席卷了克劳德的身体与灵魂，萨菲罗斯用更大的力道和更快的速度在克劳德的身体里反复进出，克劳德全身的神经都已经被难以承受的快感所俘获，他完全失去了抵抗能力，只能像一个人偶一样任由萨菲罗斯享用，快感还在积蓄，每一次克劳德都觉得无法再承受更多，下一次却又被快感推到更高的山峰。  
在又快又很的研磨与撞击之后，萨菲罗斯射进了克劳德的身体深处，克劳德的身体开始颤抖，却在即将登上巅峰的一刻被强行停止。克劳德心跳如鼓，浑身泛红，迟迟得不到释放的痛苦让他意识模糊，“求，求求你，放开，让我射！”克劳德开始哭喊，祈求萨菲罗斯的一点怜悯。  
然而萨菲罗斯不仅没有打开刚刚给克劳德套上的阴茎环，而且冷酷无情的在克劳德后穴中插入一根布满凸点的按摩棒，在润滑液和精液的作用下按摩棒很顺滑地一插到底，长度刚好可以抵住克劳德的前列腺。  
按摩棒被开启，上面的凸点随着震动在肠壁上反复摩擦，克劳德的神经一直绷得紧紧的无法放松，现在只能无力地躺在萨菲罗斯怀里任他摆布，持续发出带着鼻音的可怜哼哼声。  
一半前列腺按摩的快感和一半无法射精的苦闷在克劳德的身体上展开拉锯战，把克劳德的脑子彻底搅成了一团浆糊，他整个人都在漩涡里浮浮沉沉，已经无法思考，满脑子都充斥着想要射精的欲望，迷迷糊糊中他似乎听到萨菲罗斯的声音，“到达最高频率以后阴茎环就会解开，让我们看看你能坚持多久。”  
克劳德的身体随着按摩棒的震动频率升高而痉挛，汗水让他的皮肤变得又湿又滑，他的阴茎已经硬到不能再硬，不知过了多久，在克劳德内心的不断哀求中，束缚他的环状物终于打开了，让人战栗快感如狂风暴雨一般在下一秒遍布全身，克劳德尖叫着射了出来，后穴和阴茎都湿得一塌糊涂。  
“七秒。”  
这是克劳德在陷入黑暗前最后听到的声音。

\--完--


End file.
